BW098: Meloetta en de Onderwater Tempel!
Meloetta en de Onderwater Tempel! (Japans: メロエッタと海底の神殿！ Meloetta en de Onderwater Tempel!)(Engels: Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!) is de 96st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 48st aflevering van het 15de seizoen, Pokémon: BW Rivaliserende Lotsbestemmingen. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Terwijl Ash bezig is met wat speciale training in het huis van Cynthia, ter voorbereiding op de Unova League, ronden de boeven van Team Rocket hun voorbereiding af voor hun nieuwste duivelse plan: Operatie Storm! Nadat Meloetta een trainingsgevecht heeft gezien, wil ze meedoen aan de actie. Ash en Krookodile hebben net de uitdaging van Meloetta aangenomen als een enorme Golurk neerdaalt op het strijdveld, bereden door zijn trainer Ridley, die onmiddellijk Ash een oplichter noemt en hem beschuldigt van het kidnappen van Meloetta. Het misverstand is snel uit de weg geruimd en Ridley legt uit dat hij een van Meloetta’s beschermers is en dat hij en Golurk al enige tijd op zoek zijn geweest naar de Mythische Pokémon nadat die was meegenomen door een paar onbekende schurken. De schurken in kwestie maken zich snel bekend: een paar agenten van Team Rocket hebben Meloetta gevolgd naar het huis van Cynthia, met de bedoeling haar opnieuw te vangen! Ridley zegt dat hij en Golurk met ze zullen vechten terwijl Ash en de andere Meloetta in veiligheid moeten brengen. Zij rennen weg, maar hun pad wordt geblokkeerd door Jessie, James en Meowth! Iris en Cilan nemen het tegen hen op terwijl Ash, Pikachu en Meloetta alleen verder gaan. Helaas spelen ze Team Rocket in de hand en de Baas staat hen op te wachten. Giovanni en zijn Persian vangen Ash en Pikachu in een kooi en hij geeft Meloetta het bevel om zich over te geven of anders toe te zien hoe haar vrienden worden pijn gedaan. Meloetta heeft geen keus en ze worden alle drie meegenomen in de helikopter van Team Rocket en dan overgebracht naar een duikboot die afdaalt naar een vervallen tempel op de bodem van Undella baai. Ash ziet hulpeloos toe hoe Meloetta wordt vastgehouden in de tempel. Dokter Zager begint een opname van Meloetta’s spookachtige lied af te spelen, waardoor een oud zegel wordt geopend, de tempel zich transformeert en begint te rijzen naar de oppervlakte van de baai. Zodra een pad zichtbaar is, baant Giovanni zich een weg naar het binnenste van de tempel en eist de Waarheidsspiegel op, een mystieke spiegel met ongekende krachten. Waar draait Operatie Storm werkelijk om? Zou dit de grootste bedreiging kunnen zijn waar de Unova regio ooit mee te maken heeft gehad? Debuten thumb|250px|Dare da?thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Ridley Pokémon *Ridley's Golurk Aanvallen *Fly Items *Reveal Glass Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Team Rocket. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Carracosta *Muziek van de films Arceus en het Juweel des Levens, Zoroark: Meester der Illusie en Black: Victini en Reshiram/White: Victini en Zekrom is te horen tijdens deze aflevering. *In het Verenigd Koninkrijk werd deze aflevering op 31 december 2012 uitgezonden, negentien dagen voor de Amerikaanse uitzending. *In Italië werd deze aflevering op 3 januari 2013 uitgezonden, zestien dagen voor de Amerikaanse uitzending. *In Polen werd deze aflevering op 9 januari 2013 uitgezonden, tien dagen voor de Amerikaanse uitzending. *De DUB titel is een letterlijk vertaling van de Japanse titel. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Giovanni's Persian een aanval gebruikt. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Persian met een Pokédex wordt gescand. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Ash direct tegen een leider van een kwaadaardige organisatie vecht. *De ruimte waarin Giovanni het Reveal Glass bemachtigt lijkt heel erg op de kamer van de meteoniet in het Relic Castle uit de verbannen aflevering BW023 en BW024. Fouten *Wanneer Jessie tijdens deze aflevering Woobat een commando geeft, is het rondje van de R op Jessie's shirt ingekleurd. Galerij Naam-BW098.png|De naam van de aflevering. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen BW Rivaliserende Lotsbestemmingen (Seizoen 15) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Seizoen 2 (Seizoen Japan)